Nothing Left But the Crying
by scoob2222
Summary: Chloe decides its time to start living her life without Jack, but how does he feel about it.


Next time, she was just going to call a cab and avoid this mess. It was bad enough her car had broken down that morning, that the hack mechanic claimed it would cost 3,000 bucks to fix, but now she was stuck driving home in a car with Jack and his anemic girlfriend.

How did she get herself into these situations?

Well, by constantly confiding in her best friend, aka the man she was desperately in love with. So instead of taking a cab home, he'd offered, no demanded that she let him take her home.

And yippee for her she got to hear wedding plans as they drove. She wanted to vomit or cry or scream…maybe all three.

Jack was going to marry Audrey in less than two months and she was still waiting, hoping, that he would come to his sense. But she was going to have to accept that his senses were leading him to Audrey….not to her.

And she had to figure out a way to get over it, move on, because she couldn't stand being this pathetic for much longer.

It was time to be realistic, Jack wasn't hers and he never would be. It was time for her to get a life of her own….starting the moment she got out of this car.

&&&&&&

Jack watched, his hand clenched as Chloe's hips swayed a seductive rhythm against one of CTU's new techs. He wasn't sure Chloe had ever looked so…free….so open, so fucking sexy.

For the last few weeks Chloe had been very busy, going out with people after work, she'd had several blind dates, even a small party to celebrate buying her first home.

And as she got more and more involved with others she had less time for him. Of course he was spending most of his time picking out flowers and making table arrangements. It was important, of course, for the wedding.

Wedding….the last week or so anytime that word was said he felt his whole body clench. Wedding…he didn't know why the idea was scaring him so much, all he knew was the closer it got the worse he felt about it.

And the closer that Chloe got to Gary the tech the more he wanted to pound the man's head in.

He tried to convince himself that those two facts were in no way connected.

Then Gary's hand slid down to palm Chloe's ass and he forgot about thinking altogether.

&&&&&&

"Get off of me," Chloe yelled as he dragged her into her house. He kept his hold on her until he got to the couch, and then tossed her down on it, "What the hell do you think you're doing? You embarrass me; tear me away from my date."

"Date? The guy buys you one drink and tries to feel you up and he's a date. I'd call him a molester."

Chloe glared up at him, then stood, not wanting him staring her down like she was a suspect, "I'm a big girl Jack, I decide where men can and cannot put their hands. And I had no problem with him putting his hands on me."

"I could tell," Jack said, his voice rising, "Did you enjoy having him paw at you, acting like some sex-crazy slut while everyone watched you?"

Her hand cracked across his cheek with a force that would leave a mark for hours.

He didn't move, but he did stop, his eyes clearing as if he'd been let out of his daze. Then he grabbed her.

"Let go," she said, trying to pull out of his grip, his hands only tightened on her arms, "let me go, Jack."

He said nothing, only dragged her closer, his mouth fusing with hers. She struggled for a moment, but as his tongue dragged along her lips she couldn't help but open her mouth and grant him entrance. She moaned from deep in her throat and wrapped her now free arms around his neck.

His hand slid down her body, leisurely traveling over her curves before stopping on her ass, touching her the way Gary had, dragging her up, until her legs were wrapped around his waist.

"Jack," she moaned, tearing her lips away to breath. His mouth moved to her neck, sucking, biting, nibbling, he was everywhere all at once; he couldn't get enough of her.

"So good," he mumbled against her skin, his hand sliding between them to find her right breast through her thin shirt, "So, so good baby."

"Oh….fuck me Jack, I want…" she stopped as he jerked back, jerked away from her, her legs falling to the floor, her body almost collapsing.

"I…I can't do this….I'm eng----I can't do this."

He moved, turned like he was heading for the door.

Her voice stopped him, "You were jealous. You were jealous because someone was touching me and it wasn't you."

"Chloe," he started, not turning, "I'm engaged. I'm getting married in two weeks."

"I know, but that doesn't….damn it will you turn around and look at me." She waited until he did, "You can't pretend this didn't happen."

"It shouldn't have. I got out of control, it won't happen again."

She nodded, "you sure about that? Because they are going to be other guys Jack. In fact if you leave here tonight I'm going to call Gary and we're going to go out tomorrow. We'll go somewhere nice, I'll wear something nice, I'll let him kiss me goodnight, and then maybe not tomorrow, but one day I'll invite him inside with me. Or another man. I'm not going to sit home and wait for you Jack, because you never come for me. Until tonight…and you're still walking away."

His face dropped, "I have to, I made a promise."

"You haven't made a vow, not yet. I love you Jack," she paused, gathering herself, "with everything I have in me. But I won't play second fiddle anymore. I need you with me all the way. You need me too…I know that."

He forced himself to look away, "I can't…..I can't do this Chloe. I…I let her husband die; I lied to her, pretended to be dead. I came back and I asked her to marry me. I can't just…I can't just leave Chloe. I have to marry Audrey."

Chloe looked away from him, forced back the tears, "Then get the hell out of here. We're done."

"Chloe…"

"I said we're done Jack," she turned her back on him, waiting for the door to close tightly behind him, "It's all done."


End file.
